undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 8: Don't Be a Hero
This is the 8th and final episode of Fight the Living. Don't Be a Hero The cry of a baby was heard. Merle stood at the door of the cabin as walkers banged on the door. He grabbed the knob, pulled it open and grabbed his pistol. BLAM (Cue Opening Credits) Andrea walked closer to the light as Michonne watched. "Sir! It's Andrea! She's back!" the man shouted. The Governor walked towards the wall and climbed up the steps. He looked down at her. "Let 'er in." he said. The men obeyed. He immeditately put a bag over her head just as she was about to say something. He guided her over to the arena. He pulled his pistol out and pointed at her head. "This is what happens to traitors! Even Andrea here betrayed us! Just goes to show we can no longer trust outsiders! I wouldn't want you to see, though. I'll take her inside to get the job done." he said. Rowan gave him a dirty look. She knew what he was up to. The Governor and his men took her into the same building they were holding Glenn and Maggie in. He took the bag off of her head and fired a gunshot in the air before going inside. Michonne heard it. She gasped and began to cry. She ran back as fast she could. "Tie 'er up." he told his men. "Philip, what are you doing?!" she shouted angrily. He remained silent and unzipped his pants. "Take off her clothes." he said coldly. She was already tied up but began to move and scream and curse. He slapped her. "Get out. All of you get out!" he shouted at his men. She continued to fight back as he got closer. Michonne had gotten back to the cabin in about ten minutes. She was still bursting with tears. She knocked on the door quickly. "Let me in!" she shouted hysterically. "What happened?" Daryl asked. "Andrea-she-she-" "Oh my God." Merle said in a surprisingly sympathetic way. "We'll go back. 'Get the baby." Daryl said with the most serious look he ever had. "You two get the baby. I'm gonna raise absolute hell." Merle said. No joking in his voice. He was just as angry that Andrea was dead. "The Governor's mine!" Michonne said in a sudden angry voice. "Fine. I'll get the baby. You get this governor guy. And Merle, you take every bit of supplies you can find." Daryl said. With that, they left the cabin to strike back at the Governor. Carl and Beth were keeping watch at the tower. "I think we're gonna win." Beth said. "What d'you mean?" Carl asked. "I mean against Woodbury." "Oh. Maybe. We gotta secure that back wall. If they see that and it's not fixed, we're screwed." "Don't be so negative." "I'm not being negative, I'm just being realistic." "You should be more like your Dad. How realistic is it that we took a prison full of walkers?" "It's not the walkers we're messing with now. You of all people should know how dangerous people are." Beth looked angered. She left the tower in a huff. Sasha came running outside. "Hey, Beth, right?" she asked. "Yeah. What d'you want?" "Tyreese is calling a meeting. 'Anyone else out here?" "Carl's up in the tower. Why is everyone actin' like Tyreese is in charge? Rick's the leader, not him." "Geez! What's your problem? Rick's gone right now. He's only calling meetings 'cause he's trying to help out." she replied sharply. "Whatever." Beth spat back at her. Beth went back inside and Sasha looked back at her. "Bitch." she said. Everybody was inside the cafeteria again as Tyreese was talking. "Alright everybody. Tomorrow morning we need to set up that thing we've been talking about forever. 'Setting up our irrigation system." "What do you mean we? You just got here." Glenn said coldly. "Look I'm just trying to help out-" "And we're thankful for that." Maggie said with a dirty look at Glenn. "Tyreese is the most productive new member we have so all of you get off his back!" she said. Sasha had just walked back in. "I told Carl the plan. He's stayin' outside. 'Says someone always needs to be out there." she said. "That boy's the smartest one out of all of us." Hershel said. "You got that right." Haley said while looking at Axel. "Oh come on! That's a little harsh." he said. The whole group laughed. Rick and Rosita were riding horses on either side of about eight cows. Eugene slowly drove the car in front of them while Abraham and Lilly sat in the back seat on either side of a cage of chickens. They had been clucking the whole time. "Would you please SHUT UP!" Abraham said in a rage. Lilly laughed. "Calm down." she said. "Calm down? They're getting on my last nerves. Anyway, changing the subject, you never told me what happened to you when all this started." "Well-" "Are you two watching for walkers?" Eugene asked. "Just shut up and drive." Abraham replied, "You were saying?" "When it all broke out, me and Dad holed up in a motel with this group we found. It got overrun and I got away..." "Is that how my brother went down?" "No." "How then?" he asked, still calm. "I don't want 'a talk about it, okay?" she responded. "Fine-" "Shit!" Eugene shouted while backing up. He turned off the headlights quickly. "What is it?" Lilly asked. "Shh!" Eugene said, "Herd." Abraham got out to take a look. He went over the hill they had just backed off of and saw a massive herd of walkers. Hundreds and hundreds were migrating. He ran back to tell Rick and Rosita. "What's going on?" Rick asked. "Herd. Huge." he said, "They're going that way." he said as he pointed left. "Just wait until Eugene starts driving again." he told Rick. Michonne, Merle, and Daryl had arrived at the walls of Woodbury. Michonne motioned them to go their separate ways. Michonne headed straight for the Governor's apartment while Merle went to the armory and Daryl waited in the shadows. A man walked past Daryl and he tackled him. "Where's the baby?" he interrogated with knife to the man's throat. "I-I don't know." "Yes you do!" Daryl shouted as people began to notice. Another man had pointed a gun at his head. The Governor was sitting in his chair staring at the baby. He had set it in the cradle and set the cradle on a table. Michonne broke through the doors and kicked him down on the floor. "What the-!" he gasped before she knocked him unconscious. The Governor woke up with Michonne holding his arm out. She cut it off followed by cauterizing the stump with a torch. He fainted again. She slapped him and he woke back up. She had taken off his pants. "I want you to feel this!" she said coldly before standing up and slashing her sword. He screamed louder than ever before. She picked up the cradle and walked out the door as the Governor continued to scream. Merle walked through the armory door with two bodies behind him. "Hehe. Jackpot." He said with a smile as he grabbed a bag and loaded up all the ammo and grenades. He saw Daryl's crossbow. "Oh look. 'Dixon family heirloom." He picked it up and grabbed every arrow in the room and left. When he got outside, he saw Michonne go over the wall. He snuck through one of the doors. He met her outside and noticed Daryl wasn't back yet. "Where's my brother?" She gave him a sad look. "I saw him get dragged off." "Then we go get 'im!" "They dragged Andrea, too. Look what happened to her." she said on the verge of tears. "Fine. I'll go get him." "There's no time. We have to get the baby back. I-I think she's sick." she said. For the first time ever, Merle looked as though he might cry. "Fine. But we come right back for him, right? Right?" he questioned hysterically. "Yeah. We'll come right back." she lied. The Governor had been taken to the infirmiry and was being patched up. "It looks like she hit it just right so it wouldn't bleed too much..." the man helping him said. "What do you want us to do with this guy?" Martinez asked as he held on to Daryl. "Cut off his hand. The left one. Just like mine." he said coldly. "Oh hell no!" Daryl shouted as he tried to fight back. Two men held him down while Martinez took the knife and started chopping. Daryl began to grunt. He couldn't contain his "toughness" any longer an began to scream. When Martinez was done, the Governor spoke. "Feed it to the cage-biters." It was morning and Axel was opening the gate to let everybody out so try could go to the pond nearby when a loud noise was heard. A car came over the hill and parked inside. Behind it, a stampede of two horses and eight cattle. Behind that, several walkers. "Shut the gate!" Rick shouted as they went in. All the animals made it in safe. "That was close." Lilly said. Beth had run up to Rick and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a confused and worried look. It was dawn and Merle and Michonne had made it back to the car. Several walkers saw them and lunged. They ran back into the forest and hid in the cabin. "There's more this time." Michonne said as walkers tore at every side of the cabin. One of the hands broke through and the groans only got louder. Merle stood there for a second. "Go." he said as the baby started crying. "What?" "Go! I'll distract them while you go out the back." "We can both survive-" "Yeah, but you really think if we take all them on the baby's not gonna get it?!" She was lost for words. He ran to the front door and started beating on it. "COME ON! COME ON YOU UGLY SONS OF BITCHES! COME AND GET ME!" They all came to the front door. "Go! Now!" he shouted one last time at Michonne. She ran out the back door. He grabbed the knob and pulled open the door. Rowan opened the door to the secret building. She saw Andrea beaten and weak. She cut her out of her bonds and told her to come on. "Why are you helping me?" she asked in a tone that sounded the same as before she was taken to Woodbury. "Because the Governor is a monster." "Fair enough." Haley and Carol were keeping watch in the towers. Michonne walked up to the prison gates with Judith. Rick went to greet her. "Michonne! You got her back!" he said happily. His smile went away when he saw the tears run down her face. "The others?" She shook her head. They began to walk inside when a car pulled up. Carol and Haley were ready to shoot. The Governor got out first. Martinez brought out a beaten Daryl and set him on the ground in front of the gates. "You forgot you stupid sword collection, Milton!" he shouted as he pulled out a broadsword from the car. "Shoot them." Rick told Carol and Haley. "Woah, woah. You must be Rick. I don't think we've been formerly introduced? Anyway, I've got Andrea back at Woodbury and they've been instructed to kill her if we're not back by the end of the day. So, let us in or we kill Daryl here." Carol was ready to shoot. "Stop!" Rick and Michonne shouted simultaneously. "Daryl!" Carol shouted. "Don't worry about me." he said. The governor stood over him with his sword as Rick's group watched. "They already killed Andrea!" Michonne shouted. "No. I fired a shot in the air to fool my people. I had better things planned for her..." he said before he finally swung. The group had many reactions. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. None more powerful than Rick's hateful scowl he gave the Governor right as Daryl's head fell to the ground. "Enjoy the rest of your day." The Governor said before getting in the car and driving away. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Daryl Dixon Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues